


Everafter

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: After the war Seamus, Dean and Neville move into to an apartment together.Dean and Seamus are just in love. That's it really.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Everafter

Seamus loses his hearing in the war. His hearing and his parents.

He moves into a flat in Diagon Ally with Dean and Neville.

Despite their last year being a wash, they still sit for their NEWTS. Dean had never even gone during the seventh year, but he is done with school, they get what they get and try to move on.

Neville does well, because he’s always had the ability. Herbology is his passion and he is working in wildlife conservation.

Dean does horribly, he doesn’t care, he wants to pursue his art. He works at a muggle coffee shop and sketches on the napkins. He has a small space in the flat dedicated to his art with an easel set up, that never stays in its one spot. Seamus finds if more often than not in front of the Telly when he is trying to watch his baking shows. He doesn’t complain though. Dean now has to watch everything with subtitles, and he knows Dean hates subtitles.

Neville loses his Gran during the final battle and just like Seamus does, he gets a hefty inheritance. Dean is the only one that needs to work, the only one that doesn’t already have old pure-blood money passed down to him. Dean is the only one that still has parents. 

They come ‘round every now and then and Seamus is so fucking thankful for them. They laugh and try to sign, and Dean’s Ma gives him tight hugs. They are close to how his own Ma would hug him, before she was killed for marrying his Da.

He finds that he can manage without his hearing decently. Sure, he can’t be a professional Quidditch player now, but could he have ever? He knows how to speak, something some of the others in his muggle “Support Group for the Deaf” (bloody Hermione’s idea) don’t know how to do. Reading lips is getting easier and he picked up signing easily enough, after all its just another language and Seamus has always had a niche for language.

Living without his parents proves more difficult. They were attacked and murdered less than a month after Seamus left for school. He knows logically he couldn’t have helped, couldn’t have saved them. Yet he still feels guilt. It is part of why he rebelled so hard. Fought so viciously in the end. No one else deserves this pain, no one else should have their lives and families ripped apart needlessly. He loves his parents, wants to make them proud. Still he feels like he can’t find his footing.

He starts working for George at Wheezes.

He is proficient at creating the potions from the instructions Georges has, better than Ron, despite what his history of blowing up cauldrons would suggest. Sometimes him and George will invent together, Seamus as a knack for fireworks, and though he is no Fred he can help focus George.

Two months after the war ends and Seamus cannot seem to let go of the habit of sleeping with his wand under his pillow. He decides that it isn’t a habit that is hurting anyone, until he startles when Dean crawls into bed with him and he almost hex his pretty little arse off.

Dean is crawling right up next to him. Cuddling to his side, moving Seamus arm around himself to hold him. Seamus complies easily and pulls Dean close.

This is new.

Seamus can feel Deans tears and erratic breath on his bare chest. He holds him tighter. Soon Deans breathing evens out and Seamus can tell he is asleep. He tries to drift off too.

Seamus wakes feeling Deans body on his. He looks over to see Dean groggily wake up, he looks away, so it doesn’t look like he was just watching him.

Dean taps on his chest, so he turns his head.

“Thanks, and I’m sorry for waking you and keeping you up half the night” Dean half talks half signs to Seamus. He is working on it, but it still isn’t something he has perfected yet.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m always here, Mate” Dean hasn’t moved to get off Seamus and Seamus doesn’t feel the need to tell him to move.

“Bad Dream” Dean signs

There is a tense silence, Seamus wonders if Dean will tell him everything that happened, or anything really, because Dean has told him nothing. Instead Dean jumps up.

“Shower. Work.” He signs and then he is off.

Seamus still feels like he is reeling from his night and then morning with Dean while he makes the short walk to Wheezes at 11am. He wonders when they became the best mates that share a bed, if that is a strictly platonic best mate thing. He shakes that idea quickly, not a good idea to hope like that.

The two had always been physically close. Not the type to shy away from friendly pats on the back or resting heads on shoulders, hugs, and Dean throwing his legs over Seamus’ on the couch in the common room, where all regular aspects of their days in school.

Dean had needed him last night and reading into something that Dean had done in a moment of need, wasn’t fair. Honestly, he was just happy to have the physical contact again. Dean seemed to avoid being touched at all, after his time running. Seamus worries that there is a story there, but they haven’t talked about it.

The store was empty, not unusual for this time of day. George looked a right mess in front of him, pacing in front of the cash register. It is going to be a black day. Seamus had started color coating Georges day. On a purple day Seamus had told George about it and it had made George laugh, agreeing with his assessment.

George seemed nervous and sweaty. Anxiety had taken a grip on a lot of them and he and George had been working, with a weird amount of help from Percy, on mind healing products to help with anxiety and depression.

George looked him straight in the face and pointed to his mouth. An indication that he was going to speak and wanted Seamus to listen to him. Seamus nodded.

“How did you know you where gay?”

Maybe it was his exhaustion from the day already, maybe it was that he didn’t fear Georges response if he told him the truth or maybe it was because he was sick of hiding it. Whatever the reason Seamus responses was automatic and honest.

“I always knew. Never had those feelings for a lass. Tried with Lavender.” Seamus shrug and aimed for causal.

“How did you tell your parents?” Seamus feels a sting.

“I didn’t.”

A pause.

“You are the first person I’ve ever told.”

George laughs

“What about Dean?”

“What about Dean?” Seamus feels himself blush. Seriously, Weasleys could read him like a fucking open book. Ron always could too. He had lived with if for six years and now he was working with it.

George stops laughing

“You two aren’t together?”

“He’s not… He doesn’t know” Seamus feels like it’s too hot in this room. George is a wonderful boss and friend, but Seamus doesn’t like to feel like he is being laid bare like this to anyone. Wishes he never answered honestly.

“What if a person likes girls, has always had those feelings for them, but then suddenly all he can think about is this one guy… One he has been friends with forever. Someone that has always been special but lately…” George trails off and Seamus feels better because he is blushing now too.

Shrugging and trying to play it causal for both their sakes he responds

“Some people like both, happens all the time. I just never did but… It can happen”

Another pause

“It could also just be Lee. Like, he could be your soulmate.”

George looks thoroughly shocked and Seamus feels even better, now that the tables had been turned so completely. If George was going to be in love with another bloke it was Lee, had a feeling it had always been Lee for him.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the shop door open and Lee comes strolling in.

George blushes as bad as Ron use to because of Hermione and Seamus laughs hard.

Lee looks confused

George’s black day goes to a purple day as he and Lee work in the back, leaving Seamus to run the shop, he doesn’t mind even when it starts to become busy.

He is properly exhausted when he gets home, and in need of a shower, some of Wheezes ‘All purpose and yes… we mean all purpose’ lube from the adult section burst open, while he was trying to ring it out for a flustered looking witch. It had covered his hands and robes and of course smelled like, Firewhiskey, an unnamed field in Ireland with the best wildflowers and the Charcoal Dean favors as his art medium. Fucking Amortentia. Well sort of, George and Fred had just found a way to make the lube smell like an Amortentia though it didn’t cause any of the uncontrolled infatuation that Amortentia caused.

Dean tapped his shoulder

“Why do you smell like sketch paper and my Moms apple pie?” Because of course that’s what Dean smelled for his Amortentia the fucking adorable wanker.

“Amortentia lube spilled on me” Seamus mumbled embarrassingly.

Dean stopped him for a minute. Taking a deep sniff and laughing.

“Hm those smells actually mix nicely with your aftershave”

Seamus hadn’t put any Aftershave on, didn’t even bother showering before he left for work.

“My what?”

“Aftershave” Dean speaks slowly thinking that Seamus just hadn’t been able to read his lips well.

“Ummm… I am going… going to shower, this stuff is sticky.” He stutters out and Dean’s laughing. Even without being able to hear it he loved Dean’s laugh, the way he looked, the way his eyes would crinkle. He still remembered how it sounds.

Seamus is locked in the loo before Dean can ask what he smells. He is scrambling to get out of the robes. The robes that smell so strongly of charcoal and therefor so strongly of Dean. He has to check though has to see if he can smell any of his own aftershave on his robes.

He doesn’t.

The next day Harry comes to visit the flat with an unusual request.

“I want to buy your Manor” Harry says while Seamus struggles to read his lips. As Harry’s head is down looking at his feet.

“Okay” Seamus says

“I want to use it to make a home for all the people Greyback turned during the war” Harry barrels on not hearing Seamus agreement.

“You can have it” Seamus states loudly

Harry stops looking up at him

“Take it, I don’t want it and this way all the space will be put to good use.” Dean enters from the kitchen most likely after hearing Seamus raise his voice.

“I can just have it?” Harry asked

“I don’t want it, mate. I can’t… Can’t face it.” Seamus feels his eyes fill with tears that he is trying to will to stay put. He doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to cry in front of Harry. Harry is a top bloke and all and wouldn’t think any less of him, he just doesn’t like the feeling of vulnerability that came with crying.

Closing his eyes, he tries taking three deep breathes

Dean is at his side rubbing his arm soothingly and Seamus has a passing thought that he wouldn’t mind being vulnerable with Dean. Eyes shooting open, now dry after submitting to his will, he clears his throat.

“It’s all yours man, I guess I will have to go and clear it out for you though wont I?” Seamus realizes and feels like the floor is dropping out from under him. Deans hand has stilled on his arm and is now just holding him tightly.

“I can help, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would be willing to help too.” Harry adds quickly and helpfully.

He feels Dean squeeze his arm, the unspoken _I’ll be there too mate_ eases him even more. This was a good thing, he had to go deal with the Manor sometime. Kinsley had gently pointed that out only a few weeks ago, when he became concerned about the plant life and magical objects within the house becoming a danger to the muggles in the area. This was his out. He wouldn’t have to do it alone and then he could give Harry the house.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermine stood outside the manor looking at the impressive estate in front of them.

“We only used the left side corner as an actual home, the rest has been closed off for a few decades.”

They all nodded, and Seamus started to realize he would have to go into the home now. Gritting his teeth, he started to enter the old home. His focus would be the part of the house that held things from his parents. Things that may have value or meaning that he would want to save. The rest would be cleared out. If it was wanted or needed, they could take it, if not, he would trash it all.

After eight hours Seamus was surprised by the progress. He and Dean had cleared out the kitchen, sitting room, Seamus’ old bedroom, the guest room and where now standing outside his parent’s bedroom door. Dean turned to him.

“I’m going to go order take way” he signed to Seamus

They had been working straight through, beginning at 8am, and both seemed to be getting a little peaky. They could only imagine how Ron would be holding up, though after the time on the run he seemed less food obsessed, and more Hermine obsessed.

He saw Dean move from his side and start towards the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he entered his parents’ bedroom.

His heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at the bed, not made because Seamus mom had never made her bed. His Da dirty work clothes on the floor next to the Laundry basket, his heart clenched as he thought of the way his Ma use to yell at his Da that the basket was right fucking there.

He was having a hard time catching his breath.

Then he saw the wardrobe door open and he was fumbling for his wand raising it at the threat. His heart stuttered when he was faced with his own Ma. She was looking at him disapprovingly.

Then she was speaking furiously, and possibly loudly he couldn’t tell. Even though he couldn’t hear it he could guess the ton as she was speaking.

“How dare you love another man that way, you little faggot. No son of mine would be one of those, I wish you had died in the war. Saved us the embarrassment” His mother’s face was twisted with rage but her lips where surprisingly easy to read, all the better to drive her point across.

This wasn’t real he had to be dreaming, she had died, he knew she had died. Then suddenly Dean was lying in front of him dead and he felt like he couldn’t get air in his lungs…

“NO! No No NO what happened” Seamus screamed as he dropped to his knees and grabbed Dean. Blank eyes staring as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

He felt the floor vibrate as people had run into the room. He turned to see the real Dean stunned and staring standing in the doorway. Ron had burst into the room first, wand at the ready, and scanning the room, pushing past Dean. The Dean in his arms suddenly turned into Hermine screaming in pain and begging to just be dead. Ron paled considerably as he fell to his knees next to her. The body on the ground bounced between dead Hermine, dead Dean and his mother screaming that he was a fucking faggot.

Then suddenly the Dean had turned into a mime, he was standing and pretending his was stuck in a box.

The real Deans wand was raised from the doorway.

Then Ron was raising his wand and he saw the word _Riddikulus_ fall from his mouth and Dean was doing a stupid dance. Seamus couldn’t trust himself to do the spell, still he forced himself to laugh. Dean and Ron seemed to be forcing themselves to chuckle along. Then the Bogart was fleeing back into the wardrobe it came from, and all three men seemed to visibly relax.

Then Seamus remembered what his mother had been yelling at him, there was no way Ron and Dean hadn’t heard what she was saying.

He couldn’t be in this room, in this fucking house anymore. Not with his parents around every corner, not with this fucking Bogart that just outed him, not with a shell-shocked Dean and Ron. He needed to leave, turning on the spot he ran, trying to get out of the anti-appration charm that still held, even after his parents had passed.

Running past an alarmed looking Ginny and Neville he didn’t slow and explain to them; Ron and Dean would be able to tell them what happened. Just as he was out the front door and down the steps to the garden, Dean had caught up with him. Grabbing his upper arm and spinning him around.

Seamus braced for the disgust and disapproval he had just seen on his Ma-Bogart’s face. It wasn’t there, just sympathy and kindness, which was almost worse. Then Dean pulled him into a hug, tight and comforting and Seamus felt himself crumple as he started sobbing.

Snot and tears drenched Deans jumper as he held Seamus tighter. Then Seamus felt the pull of Apparation and knew that Dean had taken them home. He felt so fucking thankful for that, as Dean sat them on the couch with Seamus tucked into his side, as Seamus just continued to cry and whimper and apologies, while Dean soothingly run his fingers through his hair and waved off any apology that Seamus tried to make.

After the incident Seamus had asked the rest to just clear the room out, that there was nothing in there he wanted to keep. He would work on finishing the paperwork that would official transfer over ownership to Harry to be used for his “Lupin’s Home” project. He felt bad making the others finish his work, but he couldn’t go back. There was nothing he wanted to keep that would make him able to walk back into that room, even after Harry and Ron had captured and removed the Bogart.

Seamus came home from work at Wheezes to a nervous looking Dean. It had been almost a week since the bogart incident and Harry had told Seamus they had finished everything.

Dean stood in the kitchen and when he saw Seamus, he handed him a photograph, Seamus recognized it as the wedding photo his father kept on his nightstand. It was his Father and Mother during their first dance.

“I thought you may want this…” Dean said, unsure if the gestor would be well received or not.

Seamus knew he was crying, felt the tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the picture. His parents happy and in love. Seamus doesn’t know when a few tears in his eyes turned into him sobbing again but when it did, Dean was there, holding him up.

Seamus woke with Dean in his bed. This recently wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Lately it seemed that Dean had been in his bed more than his own. He was actually pretty close to working up the courage to ask if Dean just wanted to come to bed with him from the start, since that is where he most commonly ended up anyway.

This time was slightly different from the ways of the past. He was the one that was being held tightly by Dean, normally the roles were reversed with Dean in his arms. Dean was also awake before him, something that almost never happened. He was the one looking down timidly at Seamus. Seamus eyes where sore and felt puffy as he remembered crying in Deans arms until he fell asleep. The picture frame that Dean had saved from the house was on his bedside table and was partly what had sent Seamus into his spiral in the first place.

Seamus sat up pulling himself out of Deans arms

He signed a thanks at Dean while trying to avoid eye contact. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and went to go take a shower before he had to leave for Wheezes. He didn’t think that Dean had work at the shop today and he knew Neville was already up and gone.

Seamus re-entered his room to get dressed and ready for the day and was surprised that Dean was still in his room. Not only that, but he wasn’t just asleep in Seamus bed, something that would happen from time to time in the early hours. He was awake and sitting on the edge of Seamus bed. He had been waiting for Seamus.

“Why was that Boggart in the shape of your mom… Calling you… Calling you those names” Dean asked. He had sloppy signed through most of the question though he seemed confused about what to do about the word Boggart and ended up just speaking it.

Seamus froze. He had hoped they would never talk about it. Hopped that maybe Dean hadn’t heard it or didn’t know what it meant. Dean wasn’t dumb or deaf, but Seamus had hoped that Dean hadn’t noticed. A theory that he thought was supported by the fact that Dean would still touch him. Still shared a bed with him.

“Because I am gay, and my biggest fears seems to be my mom knowing and hating me for it and finding you dead” Seamus whispers softly.

He feels like his heart is beating widely and out of synchrony as he looks at Dean. Not wanting to make eye contact but needing to know what he says. The answer is nothing, he just looks at Seamus.

Seamus doesn’t see disgust or confusion there, he just seems to be looking at him.

“Go on a date with me?” Dean signs, and Seamus thinks he must be having a heart attack, because there is no way his heart can keep up this rhythm and speed it is currently going.

Seamus just nods dumbly, and Dean smiles sweetly.

“Ok, cool. Do you have to leave for work now? We can do something after?” Dean has the best smile on his face. His hands seem to shake as he signs and eventually has to give it up to speak.

Seamus nods again

“Ok, cool. So, I will see you when you get out? I can come meet you outside of Wheezes. What time do you get out?”

“8:30” Seamus says

Shite.

“And I am about to be late” Seamus isn’t too worried as he says this. Really doesn’t want to end this conversation with Dean and knows that George or Lee would understand. Still he likes being a good employee and helping them.

“Right, have a good day at work mate, I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean looks like he struggles with himself for about a second, before he is quickly stepping forward and giving Seamus a soft tentative kiss on the cheek.

Seamus couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day if he tired.

George and Lee had both given up asking him why he had looked like a loon all day. Smiling and laughing at even the nastiest customers. Luna had come in, looked at Seamus with her piercing gaze, then smiled sweetly. Congratulating him with a hand squeeze. Lee had almost gone after her to ask her what she had seen. Seamus was curious too, how she had known. Though he had long since gotten use to her uncanny abilities. His seventh year was full of memories of her being able to see through him. Knowing when he was going to speak out, when he was too hurt, when his worry for Dean was going to suffocate him.

It was 8:27 and Seamus had been annoying George so badly, with his bouncing and pacing that George told him to just leave. Seamus blushed as he nodded, and ran out the door, almost running Dean down in his wake to escape.

“Hey” Dean said, and Seamus could see the laugh on his face.

“Hey. Ready?” Seamus asked. He didn’t want to know what George was doing and saying behind him, but it had seemed to fluster Dean who was looking over his should at him.

Dean nodded as a flush had just started to become visible on his dark skin. It looked pretty.

Then Dean was leading them down the street. Seamus wasn’t sure where they were headed to but that concern quickly fled his mind when he feels Dean tentatively take his hand.

His fingers where much longer than Seamus. He could also feel the parts where a pencil, or other instrument, had caused a callous on his fingers from the hours of work Seamus knew he was prone too.

Soon they are turning and entering a small fish and chip place that Seamus has ordered from more than a few times. It was close to Wheezes and they would bring him the food on days he couldn’t leave the shop. It was one of the few places that offered Muggle food in Diagon Ally and Seamus loved it.

He felt himself relax instantly in the calm and casual atmosphere. Probably for the best, since he was still in his horribly ugly Wheezes robes. He should have brought a change of clothes with him.

Unlike Seamus, Dean had picked an outfit for this date, and Seamus was not disappointed. Though, Seamus had seen Dean dressed up in formal wizard robes, always a sight, to dressed down in joggers and a shirt covered in paint, honestly Seamus favorite look, and he always found Dean beautiful. It really didn’t matter.

Currently Dean was middle ground with nice but well-loved Jeans and a red jumper. Seamus very much enjoyed that color on him.

When the waiter had come over, they had both ordered a fish and chip basket and a Genies. The perfect meal in Seamus opinion.

Their drinks had been brought to them with a promise that their food had been thrown into the fryer. Seamus felt some of the ease he had felt earlier seep out of him. He wanted to ask Dean something, but he wasn’t sure how. So, he just went for it.

“Why did you ask me on a date?” Seamus knew his voice was quiet, probably would have been too quite, if Dean wasn’t paying close attention to him. Seamus hopes it doesn’t come out accusatory, he just always thought that Dean was straight, nothing but straight.

Dean smiles softly and Seamus knows that he at least isn’t offended by the question.

“Because I’ve wanted to since fourth year” Dean says smoothly.

Seamus blushes so hotly, he thinks Dean would be able to feel the heat radiating off him. That was even longer then Seamus feelings for Dean. Before he even fully accepted that he himself was gay.

“Ginny?” Seamus ask because apparently, he wants to feel bad, despite Dean just making him feel so good.

Dean shrugs. “Ginny was beautiful and smart and funny. She was lovely and I wanted her too. Never as much as I wanted you, but until that Bogart, I didn’t know that was an option” Deans face looks almost apologetic as he brings up the Bogart.

“So, you like… you like both?” Seamus ask and he feels like he is asking something really personal. Which is crazy because Dean asked him out on a date, he has right to know doesn’t he?

“I like both” Dean conforms with a nod.

“Though I’ve never seemed to like someone more then I like you” Dean has leaned forward, rising slightly on his chair, with his elbows on the table. Seamus can feel Deans breath on his face, his lips are so close, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and press his own against Deans.

Then Dean is sitting back down giving Seamus some of his personal space back, although, Seamus is relieved to see it is still less then what they started with.

Before he can even respond with his own comment, the waiter is bring them both a basket and the moment is broken.

They both eat as they chat idly, about whatever crosses their mind. Years of easy friendship carrying them over any awkwardness that may have happened. Instead Seamus just feels excited. He wants to get home with Dean and soon. Though the idea of officially being on a date with Dean makes it feel worth the wait.

He almost has a heart attack, when all smoothly and gentlemanly, Dean pays for dinner. Simply stating that he was the one that asked Seamus out. Even though they both new Seamus was not hurting for cash. Seamus decided he would get it next time.

While walking home, again Dean has taken Seamus hand in his own, Seamus feels himself being pulled down into a small side street. During the day it was probably full of light and people and shops but around ten pm it was empty and dark.

Seamus only has time to look up at Dean questioningly before Deans lips are on his own. Seamus kisses back enthusiastically, losing his sense of time and space as he returns Deans kiss. Pressing harder Dean runs a questioning tongue over Seamus bottom lip and Seamus opens instantly.

Deans tongue is exploring the inside of Seamus mouth with intent and purpose. Seamus could almost thank Ginny for all the kissing she and Dean had done because right now, Dean is wonderful.

Then Dean was carefully pushing Seamus back, Seamus followed willing until his back was against something cold and firm. His back against a brick wall as Dean pushes into him.

Dean broke the kiss to kiss down Seamus jaw and neck. Leaving Seamus whimpering and begging. It had been a long while since Seamus had done this with anyone, mostly random muggle men at a gay pub. This was different though, even though the actions where startlingly similar, because this was Dean. His Dean.

“Shay… Can we… Can I take you home?” Dean huffs out

“Mate, you are the one that stopped us from going home… to push me against… against this bloody wall.” Seamus moans out the last part as Dean sucks on an especially tender area.

“Right” Dean hisses out and then Seamus feels Deans apparition bring them home.

Seamus doesn’t need the excuses of “you’ll just end up her anyway, mate” when he asks Dean to come to bed with him. Dean follows Seamus to bed willing and will continue to do so for the rest of their lives.


End file.
